Liar
by Annabeth-Cyone
Summary: ¿Has dedicado tu vida a alguien solo para darte cuenta que lo estabas haciendo mal? [LeviMika] Ligero AU.


**Yo: ¿Y si por primera vez tengo un ship normal y nada raro?**

 **Mi ship interno: ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

 **Nota: Ligero AU a partir del capítulo 90.**

 **o.o.o.o**

Levi es el primero en notarlo.

Sus labios se detienen a centímetros de su taza de té y sus ojos quedan prendidos en ella en el momento exacto en que cruza la cocina.

Los ojos de todos se mueven entonces, guiados por la estupefacción de su líder.

El silencio que sigue durante los siguientes segundos se siente como una carga para todos, sin embargo nadie se dice nada hasta que ella se sienta y Jean se atreve a decir lo obvio:

—No llevas tu bufanda.

Los músculos en el rostro de Mikasa permanecen estáticos.

—No lo hago.

Y eso no sería una sorpresa hace un par de meses —cuando se la quitaba de forma ocasional—, sin embargo ahora—

Jean gira para ver a los demás, deteniéndose en Eren, que se ve igual de sorprendido que todos. Jean frunce los labios antes de abrir la boca, listo para iniciar una pelea, sin embargo antes de que pudiera escupir su primer insulto —o que Levi pudiera detenerlo—, Eren habla.

Aunque no va a dirigido a ninguno de los dos.

—¿Le pasó algo a la que te di?

Desde que regresaron de Shiganshina muchas cosas eran diferentes, Eren siendo el más resaltante: lucía más cansado y serio. Miraba constantemente a todos con ojos de un anciano que ha estado esperando a que la parca finalmente lo llevase.

Y aunque ese cambio había sido notado por todos, nadie parecía percatarse de la forma en que miraba a Mikasa y Armin ahora.

No los miraba con esos ojos llenos de esperanza y sueños que cumplir, no había indicios de esa voluntad desmedida que había hecho que ambos chicos lo siguieran sin importara qué, sino que ahora los miraba como algo sumamente valioso. Algo frágil que podría romperse en cualquier momento y que él no sería capaz de recuperar.

Como si de alguna forma supiera que los perdería en cualquier momento.

—Sólo no quise llevarla hoy.

El breve intercambio de miradas entre ambos adolescentes excluye a todos en el lugar.

A todos menos Armin.

—Hoy hace mucho calor —comenta con una sonrisa, pasándole la cesta de pan a Mikasa —, tener la bufanda te sofocaría, ¿no?

Eso da fin al detonante, todos vuelven a la normalidad en el espacio de un parpadeo, y de pronto Eren vuelva a ser el mismo adolescente hablador de todos los días y pelea con Jean a causa de algún tipo de tema sin sentido. Sasha roba comida de Armin y Connie se ríe de la escena con un chiste casual.

Mikasa pasa desapercibida el resto del desayuno, come tranquilamente en la esquina de la mesa y se abstiene a hacer algún tipo de comentario. Sus mordiscos son lentos, casi automáticos, sus ojos están perdidos en algún mundo al que nunca nadie lograría pasar.

Levi sostiene con más fuerza la tasa entre sus dedos, observa el líquido verdoso reflejar sus propios ojos y finalmente da un pequeño trago.

Su té tiene un sabor amargo.

 **o.o.o.o**

Ella está usando la bufanda de nuevo al día siguiente. Todos lo notan pero parecen demasiado tímidos para preguntar.

A Levi no le importa, pero la curiosidad termina siendo más fuerte que su buen juicio.

—Creí que ya no la usarías.

Mikasa apenas le da una mirada.

—Dije que no la usaría esa mañana.

 _Oh_.

Una pisca de decepción aparece en su pecho, pero es tan insignificante que Levi la remueve con facilidad.

—Bueno debiste lavarla al menos. Apesta.

Levi deja la habitación antes de oír su respuesta.

 **o.o.o.o**

No sabe si comienza por el aburrimiento o es sólo un trágico efecto de vivir durante tanto tiempo con adolescentes. Aunque realmente no importaba cuál de las dos razones era la correcta, o si acaso existiera una tercera razón muy diferente a las otras dos, una imposible de imaginar.

No importaba, porque el caso era simple: Durante cada mañana Levi se fijaba en Mikasa y contaba las veces en que ella no usaba su bufanda.

Las contaba, como un maldito mocoso.

Debía ser la edad. Se estaba poniendo viejo.

Al menos era lo que quería creer.

—Mantén la postura —instruye a Armin, asintiendo cuando logra cubrir su ataque—. No te distraigas a tu alrededor. Hay más posibilidad de que alguien te ataque por detrás, pero si no puedes derribar al que está frente tuyo tienes aún menos posibilidad con un ataque sorpresa.

Espera a que Armin vuelva a cubrir su ataque para derribarlo de un golpe.

—Y cuanto no te encuentres distraído no olvides mantener la postura.

El chico es un claro desastre para pelear. Armin lo sabía, al igual que todos. Sin embargo hace algún tiempo él habría sonreído débilmente con una disculpa tirando de sus labios. Ahora sólo fruncía los ojos y se paraba sin perder tiempo, pidiendo que lo entrenara de nuevo.

Después de todo, el sucesor de Erwin debía ser capaz de defenderse solo.

 _«¿Por qué lo salvaste a él?»_

Se sacude el polvo con más fuerza de la que debería, esperando a que Armin terminara de ponerse de pie y se pusiera en posición de pelea.

La silueta de Mikasa capta la atención de sus ojos. Entrena con Connie y Sasha a la vez, se mueve de forma rápida y precisa. Es perfecta, como siempre.

La bufanda está atada alrededor de su cuello, como una víbora.

Levi odia ese jodido pedazo de tela.

Un golpe en la espalda lo hace retroceder. Sus ojos se abren ligeramente al ver a Armin con los puños cerrados, mostrando muchísima más sorpresa que él. Levi parpadea y frunce el ceño, preparándose para decirle a Armin que no perdiera su tiempo disculpándose.

Sin embargo no lo hace, y en su lugar una ligera sonrisa baila en su rostro joven. Una que le recordaba a las que Erwin daba cada vez que descubría algo.

—No distraerse al mantener la postura, ¿verdad?

Esa noche ignora las miradas de odio de Mikasa por lanzar a Armin por el aire.

 **o.o.o.o**

Los días pasan y pasan, y la rutina finalmente se establece para el ejército: Matar a tantos titanes como fuera posible en Shiganshina y regresar dentro de las murallas al atardecer. Hange y sus hombres al mando se dedican a revisar todo lo encontrado en las memorias de Eren y Armin; y hasta que el reloj viejo de Pixis marcara las nueve, el consejo de la reina discutía lo que harían con el nuevo enemigo tras las murallas.

Levi tiene su propia rutina, una que involucraba más que matar titanes y discutir con la reina sobre el peligro que Marley sugería. Él visitaba las tumbas de sus amigos cuando sabía que no se encontraría con nadie, susurraba una silenciosa disculpa a la tumba de Erwin y luego volvía para ver el progreso de su escuadrón.

También, durante cada mañana, se fijaría rápidamente si el cuello de Mikasa era libre o no.

Han pasado semanas desde la primera vez que se lo quitó, pero aún puede contar con los dedos de la mano la cantidad de veces que no lo usa.

Un pensamiento particular cruza por su cabeza una mañana que la ve hablar con Sasha. Uno tan pequeña y patético que se sorprende de siquiera tenerlo.

 _No la uses_.

Y por mucho que trata de corregir el pensamiento para que suene como un insulto para ella o su estúpida bufanda, sólo lo hace sonar peor y más grande.

 _Tira esa maldita cosa de una vez. Tírala._

Ella no lo hace.

 **o.o.o.o**

—No te ves muy bien.

—¿En serio?

Lo dice con sarcasmo, pero Hange no capta la indirecta. O quizás sí, Levi a veces no sabe lo que pasa por su cabeza.

—¿Es por Mikasa?

—¿Qué?

—¿Han hablado sobre los Ackerman? —Hange ladea un poco su cabeza para observarla, está sentada en una esquina de la taberna, su sonrisa es tan pequeña que es difícil de distinguir y no confundirla con una mueca.

Ella aún usa esa bufanda. Lo está enloqueciendo.

—Aún no —responde cortante, apretando disimuladamente su taza de café—. No hemos tenido la oportunidad.

—¿Tú o ella? —él no contesta. Hange se remueve un poco antes de volver a tocar el tema—. Aún es tu prima–

 _Primos_. La simple palabra le daba escalofríos. Más por tenerla a ella como familiar que por saber que aún le quedaba familia.

—Para —su cuello cruje cuando lo hace girar—. Hablaremos de eso luego, hay cosas más importantes ahora.

Hange no es alguien que deje de insistir en algo cuando se lo piden, pero también sabe que Levi es incluso más resistente que María, Rose y Sina juntas si así lo quiere.

—Bien, pero Zackly volverá a insistir, lo sabes.

Se escucha el ruido de las mesas arrastrarse cuando Jean se lanza contra Eren. Las peleas entre ambos ahora eran tan escasas que Levi se siente aliviado de sentir algo de familiaridad, incluso si tuviera que venir de dos idiotas como ellos.

—Es bueno ver que algunos nunca pierden las costumbres —Hange ríe, tomando un gran trago de su cerveza.

Levi ve la pelea sin mucho interés, a punto de soltar un comentario cuando se da cuenta de una cosa.

Mikasa estaba riendo.

Lo hace de forma tímida, tratando de ocultarla disimuladamente tras el dorso de la mano. El gesto es tan extraño viniendo de ella que se olvida de reaccionar por un segundo.

Pero cuando lo hace se da cuenta de otra cosa.

Se había quitado la bufanda.

 **o.o.o.o**

La casa donde viven es lo suficientemente grande para diez personas, pero no lo suficiente espaciosa para que escapar de los grotescos ronquidos de Connie. Estaba más allá de su comprensión el cómo Sasha era capaz de soportarlo.

Amor joven.

Repugnante, si se lo preguntaban.

Enciende otra vela y durante un segundo queda mirando el papel a medio escribir. Todas las noches redacta un reporte para Pixis, pero este en especial es difícil de terminar. No debido al contenido, sino porque acabarlo significaría demasiado tiempo libre para pensar.

Un año. Había pasado un año completo.

Finalmente irían fuera de las murallas, a buscar ese mar con el que tanto Armin soñaba.

El mar que Erwin nunca lograría ver.

 _«¿Por qué lo salvaste a él?»_

Se levanta haciendo sonar la silla y sale de la habitación pisando tan fuerte que la madera bajo sus pies cruje. No sabe en qué momento baja las escaleras, o cómo es que termina tirando todo a su paso. Sólo sabe que sus manos se mueven solas en busca de un objeto con el cuál desquitar su furia.

De repente se encuentra en el medio de la sala, con los papeles esparcidos en el piso y a punto de hacer estallar un florero contra la pared cuando sus ojos tropiezan con Mikasa.

Su brazo detiene el movimiento brusco y queda suspendido en el aire.

Bueno, mierda.

—¿Capitán…?

—¿Qué haces despierta? —Para su sorpresa el florero no estalla cuando lo baja hasta la mesa—. Mañana tenemos un día ocupado, deberías subir a descansar.

Está seguro de que eso es suficiente mensaje para que ella se aleje sin preguntar, pero en su lugar se levanta del sofá y se cruza de brazos.

—Debería aprender a seguir su propio consejo.

—No es un consejo, es una orden, Ackerman.

Ella no se va, ni siquiera se mueve. Lo único que hace es mirarlo, de la misma forma que alguien vería a un animal perdido en la calle.

Levi observa el desorden que ha ocasionado, sus dedos pican por dejar todo como estaba, pero no está muy seguro de querer hacerlo si le nace otro impulso por romper algo.

—No sabía que eras sonámbula.

—No lo soy.

Se percata de que ella está a punto de decir algo más, pero sus labios se fruncen en una mueca y terminan sellándose en una fina línea. La ve volver a sentarse —Levi sabe por su postura que no piensa irse solo para molestarlo—, se acurruca en una esquina y reposa su cabeza en sus rodillas.

La mirada que Mikasa le da es cargada de curiosidad, pero no se atreve a expulsar ninguna palabra de su boca. En lugar de eso mira los papeles en el suelo y de nuevo a él con una ceja alzada.

 _«¿Vas a limpiar o no?»_

Lo hace, recoge todo del suelo e incluso barre y desempolva un par de libros que están esparcidos por el lugar. Mikasa lo observa todo el tiempo, mas no se mueve ni dice nada.

Cuando finalmente sus manos se sienten entumecidas de restregar vuelve a su habitación no sin antes encenderle una vela y decirle que se pusiera una manta encima o cogería un jodido resfriado.

Mikasa apenas asiente, ya no lo mira.

Le da la impresión de que ella es la que luce como el animal perdido.

 **o.o.o.o**

Auruo una vez le había preguntado qué haría cuando los titanes finalmente desaparecieran. Levi no se molestó en decirle que: a) Era probable que ese día llegara dentro de muchos años cuando él estuviera en la mierda que algún titán escupiera a su paso y b) Estas demasiado ebrio quítate de encima, joder.

Incluso cuando Eren estaba en la ecuación, Levi dudaba que todo cambiara de la noche a la mañana por la _gran_ revelación del sótano.

Lo que Levi imaginaba era diferente a lo que veía ahora.

El mar era gigante, sus aguas se extendían y extendían hasta lo que parecía era el infinito.

Y aún con toda su hermosura no hacía más que traer más y más enemigos.

—Esos se llaman buques de guerra —Armin mira al horizonte como si buscase algo. A pesar de estar a su lado Levi siente que Armin está en un sitio totalmente diferente—. Ellos deben estar muy desesperados si los están usando con nosotros.

Dos titanes son más que suficientes para destruir al enemigo y mantenerlos a salvo. Pero eso significaba que los necesitarían fuera del muro cuando más tropas enemigas hicieran su aparición.

También significaba que necesitarían a los soldados más fuertes de la humanidad —o a los más fuertes de la isla. Vivían en una jodida isla, que alguien le diera un puto descanso— rotando los perímetros hasta construir alguna base contra ataques marinos.

O en palabras más fáciles: Mikasa estaría lejos de Eren y Armin por un periodo indefinido de tiempo.

Se preparaba mentalmente para la discusión que tendría con Mikasa para que dejase a Eren atrás cuando nota que ella ya está hablando con él.

Y de verdad es solo eso: hablar.

Ella no luce desesperada por quedarse con Eren, no alza la voz como en otras ocasiones ni se ve preocupada. Luce triste por dejarlo, sí —o quizás triste por algo más, pero Levi no lo entiende—, pero no de la forma que esperaría. Levi espera ver lágrimas o furia, uno de esos pocos arrebatos que ella tiene a pesar de siempre lucir impasible ante todo. Pero lo único que la ve hacer es asentir con paciencia y devolverle el abrazo a Eren y Armin cuando estos se despiden de ella.

También la ve halarse de la bufanda, como si se estuviera asfixiando.

—¿Estás bien?

Ambos cabalgan lado a lado, relativamente más lejos que el resto de los soldados que los siguen.

—Lo estoy… eso creo.

Ella vuelve a hacer ese gesto con la boca, como si quisiera seguir hablando, pero no supiera cómo.

Al final mantiene su boca cerrada y Levi no vuelve a insistir con el tema.

 **o.o.o.o**

—Pronto nevará.

Mikasa no le responde.

—Ponte un puto abrigo encima.

Eso genera una mueca. Que es _algo_ , de todas formas.

—¿No puedes dejarme sola? Estoy segura de que hay algo que limpiar en esta casa.

—No me hagas arrastrarte dentro, Ackerman.

—Entraré —ella sigue sin verlo, la mano de Levi pica por cogerle el rostro y hacer que lo mire—. Solo dame un minuto.

—Dejamos a tu novio hace solo un mes. Si piensas ponerte así todo el tiempo no me sirves.

Eso siempre la enfurecía. Siempre. Espera que se levante de un salto y trate de golpearlo, que le grite o le tire algo. Lo que sea.

 _Haz algo, por favor._

Mikasa se pone de pie, pero no para entrar en una pelea o insultarlo. En su lugar pasa de largo, su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente por las corrientes de aire pero es el único movimiento además de sus piernas que le permite saber que ella puede sentir.

—¿Estás bien?

Su pregunta es casi un susurro, Levi casi se retracta de decirlo. Como si tuviera miedo de saber la respuesta a pesar de que se lo ha preguntando antes.

Mikasa se detiene, su cuerpo sigue temblando pero no sabe si es por el frío o porque está aguantando las ganas de llorar. No obstante el llanto nunca sale. Ni una lágrima es derramada en su rostro y lo único que obtiene es un ligero vistazo de una mirada rota.

—No —ella murmura, su pecho sube y baja repetidamente—. No lo estoy.

Levi quiere detenerla, coger su brazo antes de que entre a la casa y vuelva a refugiarse en su cabeza, pero ella se le escapa de entre los dedos y lo único que puede hacer es mirarla desde lejos.

 **o.o.o.o**

Se le hace costumbre encontrarla despierta pasada la medianoche. Trata de no ir tras ella, pero a pesar de que esta bajo las sábanas con la puerta bien cerrada y una almohada sobre la cabeza —porque en serio, ¿cómo rayos soportaba Sasha los ronquidos de Connie? — simplemente _sabe_ que Mikasa sigue ahí. Sentada en la puerta de la casa, igual de inmóvil que un muerto.

Así que después de que termina su informe y su cabeza comienza a llenarse de fantasmas, recorre el corto camino hasta ella.

Aunque nunca bajaba una manta consigo. No es su niñero y si ella quería contraer una pulmonía y quedarse postrada en una cama bien por ella, él iría bien abrigado.

No hacen mucho.

En realidad no hacen nada.

Ella estaría sentada y él haría lo mismo a una distancia prudente.

Habían ocasiones en que Levi se olvidaba de su presencia y se permitía recordar tiempos más tranquilos.

Tiempos en los que Gunther reiría de la mala imitación que Auruo hacía de Pixis. Tiempos en los que Erd pediría que Hange que dejara de hablar sobre las heces de los titanes o no podría terminar su comida.

Se permite ir más atrás y recordar a Furlan con su sonrisa petulante y a Isabelle cada vez que lo llamaba hermano mayor.

Recuerda a Petra y ese buen aroma que la acompañaba cada vez que iban a la ciudad, la forma en que meneaba la cabeza con algo parecido a la timidez cuando le preguntaba si se había puesto perfume para alguien en especial.

Y Erwin—

—¿No deberías entrar?

La pregunta lo despierta, se percata de que esta temblando a pesar de que lleva puesto varias pieles encima.

—Yo debería hacer esa pregunta.

—Aún no quiero entrar.

—Yo tampoco —responde con más ferocidad de la que esperaba.

Cree que eso es suficiente para que la conversación muera. Ellos nunca lo hacían de todas formas.

Pero entonces ella vuelve a hablar.

Maldita fuese.

—Mentiroso.

—No estoy de humor, Ackerman.

—Yo tampoco —puede sentir que da una mirada rápida en su dirección—. Deberías entrar.

—Al igual que tu.

Esta vez no hay respuesta inmediata. Levi se obliga a no mirarla. Las cosas deberían ser así, ambos en silencio, ignorando la existencia del otro.

—Yo… necesito pensar aquí —la escucha inhalar con fuerza—. No quiero entrar aún.

Quizás es porque es la respuesta más honesta y larga que le ha dado, o quizás es porque su voz se escucha tan desesperada que evoca una reacción en él.

 _¿Por qué?_ Quiere preguntar. _¿Por qué te haces esto?_

Pero él no puede ser tan egoísta cómo para preguntarlo, así que en su lugar le ofrece su mano.

—Debemos entrar —dice con lo que cree es delicadeza—. Ya ha sido tiempo suficiente por hoy.

Los ojos de Mikasa le recuerdan un poco a él cuando era más joven: Desesperado y asustado del mundo. Ella no toma su mano, pero sí se levanta. Por un segundo cree que va a decirle algo, pero en su lugar frunce los labios con fuerza.

 _«¿Por qué lo salvaste a él?»_

—No hagas eso —dice con furia—. No reprimas lo que quieres decir. _Escúpelo_ , maldita sea.

No luce demasiado sorprendida con su arrebato, aunque hace una ligera mueca en dirección a su muñeca.

Levi la estaba apretando con fuerza.

La suelta, pero no ofrece una disculpa. Mikasa tampoco parece estar esperando una, en su lugar luce resignada y se aleja de él. Sus ojos la siguen cuando se deja caer en uno de los sofás y parece tratar de empequeñecerse en la esquina.

Su mal juicio le gana cuando decide cerrar la puerta y sentarse a su lado de nuevo.

Otra vez no hay palabras, no hay sobresaltos. Vuelven a ignorarse el uno al otro.

Pero esta vez no hay gran espacio que los separe.

A la noche siguiente, encuentra a Mikasa sentada en el mismo sitio. La puerta cerrada.

 **o.o.o.o**

—Capitán.

Sasha comienza a moverse nerviosa en su caballo al notar que él no tiene intención de responder. Así que se acerca más a él y vuelve a llamarlo.

¿Los adolescentes no entendían las indirectas o él era tan malo dándolas?

—¿Qué?

Ella recorre su mirada sobre el lugar esperando que nadie los note y alinea su caballo a su altura.

—Gracias —dice con la voz agitada de cabalgar—. Mikasa se ve mejor que hace un mes.

Su cuerpo se pone tieso por un horrible segundo. Se prepara para demandar una explicación, para saber cómo rayos ella sabía… cómo entendía algo que él todavía no.

Pero cuando reacciona ella está lejos, de nuevo en su posición.

—Te ves como si alguien te hubiera atrapado haciendo algo —Hange se burla, alcanzándolo a pesar de que acelera el paso—. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —pregunta divertida.

Su única respuesta es un bufido.

Cuando todos están cenando, le dice a Sasha que no es asunto suyo si se embaraza o no, pero que si Connie y ella no se cuidaban en tiempos tan importantes como este tendrían una baja en el equipo.

Los dos se ponen completamente rojos y tartamudean excusas sin sentido mientras Jean se atraganta con su comida exigiendo respuestas.

Mikasa se ríe disimuladamente.

Esa noche no usa su bufanda.

 **o.o.o.o**

El frío era más fuerte que antes. Aunque eso era algo bueno, con la nevada fuera significaba que ya no quedaba tanto para que terminara el invierno.

El odiaba el frío.

—¿No tienes sueño?

—No duermo mucho —dice mirando al techo, brazos cruzados—. A penas lo hago.

—¿Nunca te cansas?

—No. Ya estoy acostumbrado a esto.

Las preguntas habían empezado hace poco. No podía llamarse una plática, sus preguntas y respuestas no se prestaban para eso, pero ninguno de los dos era buen conversador en primer lugar.

—Tú… —puede sentir el esfuerzo en su voz y el momento exacto en que se rinde, en cierta forma lo deprime—. ¿Te gusta vivir aquí?

—No me molesta. Es bastante grande —cierra los ojos y piensa en la casa que compartía con su viejo escuadrón—. ¿A ti?

—Tampoco me molesta.

Se siente algo adormilado. La edad comenzaba a pasarle factura.

—Levi.

Abre los ojos de golpe, pero no se mueve. Aguanta la respiración, esperando a que ella siga, pero los segundos pasan de forma lenta y nada más viene.

El gira entonces, la mira al igual que ella a él. Se está abrazando con fuerza y sus manos le tiemblan. Se ve más pálida de lo usual.

—Levi —repite en un susurro, con miedo—. Tú… —abre y cierra la boca, pero nada más sale de ahí.

—Mikasa —su voz sale sorpresivamente suave, no recuerda la última vez que le habló a así a alguien—. Dilo.

 _Por favor._

—¿Alguna vez has dependido de una persona? —sus ojos están muy abiertos, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba diciendo—. ¿Has dedicado tu vida a alguien solo para darte cuenta que lo estabas haciendo mal?

Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando ahora. Parece como si quisiera llorar, o como si no supiera cómo hacerlo.

—No es por Eren, él no me ha hecho nada malo. Me salvó —dice con la voz desquebrajada—, él y Armin… ambos son todo lo que tengo, pero al final yo… —se sostiene la bufanda con una extraña combinación de miedo y ternura—. Me rindo —exhala temblorosa—. Cuando creo que lo pierdo simplemente me rindo y pienso que no debo vivir más.

La ve comenzar a respirar cada vez más rápido, pero no hace ningún indicio de detenerla.

—Quiero vivir —su manos se aprietan con firmeza—. Y no quiero hacerlo por depender de la vida de alguien. No quiero ese peso en ellos. En especial ahora… —su voz se detiene pero es evidente lo que quiere decir: _Ahora que les queda tan poco tiempo—._ Pero yo… no sé cómo hacerlo.

 _«Para sobrevivir necesitamos a un demonio»_

A pesar de todo ellos seguían siendo solo personas.

Levi le traza sus muñecas con sus dedos y luego la base de sus manos. Están muy frías, y ella salta con el primer toque, sin embargo no se aleja. No lo rechaza cuando desdobla sus brazos y los estira para que él los pueda sostener.

—¿Quién fue el que te dijo eso? ¿Floch?

Hay un momento de vacilación pero al final asiente.

—Bueno él es un idiota —Mikasa toca la punta de sus dedos con los suyos, era una sensación… extraña, mas no molesta—. Porque no creo que tú te rindas.

Ella se aleja.

—No entiendes —sonaba herida, su expresión comienza a cerrarse de nuevo—. Lo que yo hago—

—Es aferrarte a Eren como si fueras su sombra, sí, lo sé —corta, estirándose para tomar sus manos de nuevo—. Pero… es tu forma de proteger lo que tienes.

—Pero—

—Mikasa —su nombre sale como un suspiro—. Todos aquí tratan de vivir lo mejor que pueden con sus demonios. Yo… —piensa un poco en sus palabras, deteniendo su vista en la tela roja alrededor de su cuello— realmente no apruebo lo que haces con Eren o Armin, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que si estuviéramos en Shiganshina de nuevo, tu serías la última en rendirte.

 _«¿Por qué lo salvaste a él?»_

 _Porque era lo que yo quería, lo que Erwin quería._

Al menos eso era lo que esperaba. Lo que repetía una y otra vez era la respuesta correcta.

Mikasa hace un sonido cercano a un sollozo, pero no derrama ni una lágrima.

—Tú… nosotros… —se corrige, puede escuchar su voz agrietándose, haciéndose más silenciosa—. Viviremos. Somos sobrevivientes y seguiremos siéndolo.

Se quedan dormidos así, tomados de la mano, con las cabezas recostadas sobre el sofá, sus frentes casi tocándose.

Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que se habían quedado dormidos de tanto llorar.

En cierta forma lo habían hecho.

 **o.o.o.o**

 **Se suponía que esto iba a ser algo medio smutty pero terminé escribiendo angst. Inesperados giros de la vida.**


End file.
